User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 19
Name: Reginald "Storm" Razor Aliases:The Laughing Storm, Alignment:Chaotic Neutral, Occupitation: Random Facts:Reginald Is The Strongest Winner So Far,Favorite Animal=Dragon, Motto: Listen,Smile,Agree And Then Do Whatever The Fuck You Were Gonna Do! Quotes: "What Is Your Desire?" "FIGHT!!!!!!" "Our Deepest Wish , Is Within Our Grasp!" Description: Reginald Is A Tall Man With Green Hair And Only One Opened Eye. Likes:Swords,Blood,Death,Power,Fighting, Dislikes:Water,Peace,Pacifist, Common Wishes:Money,Knowledg,Eternal Youth and Power Hobbies:Killing,Fighting,Stabbing,Slashing, Powers: Dual Making,Unstoppable, Backstory: From the day Storm was born into this world he has always enyojed fighting, he thought at school he thought at home, he thought where ever he went. They started calling him "Storm" since in a fight he was as unpredictable as a lightning storm was to a rabbit, he always smiled and laughed during fights , so everyone simply thought he was either a demon or a madman. But at the age of 19 Storm found out about a tournament/race/competition where the price was ones deepest desire, but Storm didn´t care about that, only the fight was what attracted him, he applied for the tournament and entered as "Storm". The tournament was supposed to start next year according to the sources Storm heard from, so Storm went away to train for a year. Storm traveled to the mountains where it was said that a man of unparalled power lived they called him "Master", so Storm went there to ask the man to "train" him, when Storm entered the Masters house he was instantly attacked by him, the Master then challenged him with a "Golden Duel" a duel where the loser loses his power and the winner gains it. After a few minutes of fighting Storm walked out almost unharmed if it wasn´t that his right arm was missing. Storm walked down to the village that night, when he arrived his aura was more that of a monsters than that of a human, the villagers never find out what happened to him on that mountain, but what all the villagers now know as common knowledge was that when he came down drenched in blood none his own, his body was undamaged no cuts, no injuries, no loss of body parts. Nobody will ever know what happened there or how he regained his lost arm. 11 months later the tournament started, everyone who had applied for the tournament gathered inside of a colossal stadium, after all participants had gathered at the stadium, they were all teleported to strange island, they all received information about the "Tournament", and what the challenge was, the challenge today was to kill everyone when only 6 remained they would do a deathmatch after 24 hours. Then the countdown began 1... 2... 3.... GO!!!, everyone went beserk they started killing each other like maniacs the first 500 were killed within the first half hour. After a few hours people started finding so called "Treasure Chests" where you could find armos.weapons and accesories that granted a boost,new power or maybe a new appearence, these were highly valued resources. Storm found 4 treasure chests the first day, in 3 of them he found swords, in the last he found a japanese style outfit which granted him enhanced regenerative healing factor. After 34 hours from the start the competition, 8494 people had been slaughtered by the 6 remaining champions from these 6, 1 would be chosen to take over as the new leader of the "Tournament" if that person accepted they would be given incredible power and status to make and plan this "Tournament", or they would continue in the "Tournament" and gain all the powers/might that the previous contestants possesed if they win, this choice would only be granted to the chosen one. The chosen one was of course Tim... Just kidding it was Storm, Storm obviously chose to kill every last of the champions, and he did kill 4 of the final 6 champions but there was one the one who was called "Teddy", Teddy were the only one who survived Storm´s first attack. Storm looked at him with a stare of intimidation and said "Stand still so this wont hurt", Teddy looked at Storm with eyes filled with happiness and said "Come on now, dont be like that." Storm leaped at Teddy, Teddy stood still as Storm came closer, Storm thought he had taken his advice but no such thing had Teddy thought about. As Storms blade was about to cut Teddy´s head right off it stopped.... without Storm doing anything it just stopped.... Teddy started laughing and grining, Storm could feel the danger uzing out of Teddys aura, as Storm leaped back Teddy was close to follow, Teddy held 1 knife in each hand thrusting each knife in and out of Storms stumach and chest. After this had continued for a little while Teddy noticed that there was not as much blood as he had hoped, so Teddy decided to deal the final blow by stabbing him in the heart and then in the head, but after a few sec Storm rose up again and again,in the end Teddy pulled out a knife glowing with a blood red aura, Storm was still delusional from all the blood loss, Storm could suddenly see a chain that was going through his chest and the oher part went into the sky and beyond, suddenly he could feel his chest tighten at the same time the rope slipped away from his chest, as well as his remaining life force. Notable Relations,Places,Weapons: Champion.jpg|One of the 6 final champions. Champion2.jpg|One of the 6 final champions. Champion3.jpg|One of the 6 final champions. Champion4.jpg|One of the 6 final champions. Hasrtos.jpg|One of the 6 final champions. And he was also the only one that survived without finding a single treasure chest. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet